


Why do you make it hard for me to hate you?

by thelatenightsmutshow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bickering, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, anyway lets do this, enjoy, i can't tag for my life, lucius malfoy being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatenightsmutshow/pseuds/thelatenightsmutshow
Summary: Y/N Peterson. Part of the sacred 28, filthy freaking rich, and a Pureblood. You hated it. All of it. You tried to keep your life as normal as possible, that was until the arrangement. MARRIAGE arrangement. With Malfoy, DRACO Malfoy. You hated everything to do with the Malfoys and avoided them at all coats. Galas, Party's, Diagon Alley, Everywhere. That was the deal. But then you just had to meet his two toned hair mother, Narcissa Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & You, Lucius Malfoy & You, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Draco's (not so unattractive) Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic like ever and so were just gonna say that voldy is dead. And then maybe in the future i'll rewrite this featuring voldy. But anyway were hitting this with a slow burn but not really I think and you falling in love with Narcissa here. So enjoy.

Y/n Peterson was finishing the last of your packing for 5th year with pure freaking anger. Never in your life have you been more angry than this. Well breaking- NO! This was in fact the worst thing that has happened to you in your life. An arrangement, more specifically a MARRIAGE ARRANGEMENT. With him, the devil spawn, the ferret, Malfoy. You hated him with a burning passion. Everyone that knew Y/N Peters knows how much you hated Draco Malfoy. And it wasn't just him that you hated, it was his father also. Ever since you were 11 years old and met Draco at king's cross with his father, he always tried to get a contract going between his heir and You. And he never backed down, anytime he would run in with your parents he would also find a way to bring up the topic of betrothals, marriages, and contracts. It never stopped with this long blonde man. It wasn't just you that found the man arrogant, annoying, quite frankly manipulative, and just damn right foul. It was your parents as well. You were their last chance at having a child and when you finally arrived the vowed to never lose you to anything. But that's a sad story for another time.

After finding out about the contract a week ago you were absolutely fuming with rage, you couldn't even look at your parents face after you heard the words come from your parents mouth. You stopped eating with them, talking, or even acknowledge their presence. It took them cornering you in the library for you to even say anything to them but all that came out of your mouth was sob and then the waterfalls began. After that whole scene you stayed in your room for the rest of the week waiting for today. The day you would have to face the Malfoys over dinner. You were trying to find a way out of it but in all honesty you were starting to get tired of being in solitary confinement of your room. So after your house elf ducky popped in to inform you the Malfoys were arriving in 10 minutes you decided to just get ready.

So nice long shower later and and taking your sweet little time picking out something to wear you finally found yourself walking down the grand staircase in a black jumpsuit and some black heels with you brown hair put up in messy bun. Ducky told you everyone was in the drawing room waiting for you. While walking you realized that you actually had never met Draco's mother. You had heard of her from time to time while at Hogwarts but you never really found yourself caring, coming to think of this you start to get nervous and that didn't help the fact that you were actually hungry from not eating since yesterday. Getting closer to the room you can hear some talking and maybe some laughter, you stop dead in front of the door heart beating like a drum against your ribs. Starting to regret ever getting out of your warm, soft bed you begin turning your heel when you stop and start thinking.

_**"What are you doing! Your Y/N Peterson! You don't back down ever! Your going to walk in and own that room! Regardless of what they think."** _

Quickly calming your nerves, you walk through the huge wooden doors head held up high not stopping your stride until you find an empty white velvet armchair and plop down very unladylike while crossing your legs rest your chin in your hand. You realize that everyone is staring at you and just stay silent eyeing a smirking painting of your great-aunt. 

"Y/n?" your mother says popping you back to reality.

"Huh what?"

"Narcissa just asked you a question darling."

You look to where your mother was pointing too and your world just stops. In front of you is Narcissa Malfoy sitting with her legs crossed and hands in lap looking at you like your a three course meal. You take your time taking in her appearance, she's wearing dark green dress robes with a corset that pushes up her breasts. Her Platinum streaks are pulled to back and pinned with a clip while her black bangs hang on her forehead. Living up to the Slytherin name she wears Dark green heels and to finish the look she wears blood red lipstick.

"I was just asking if your ready for your 5th year at Hogwarts" she says again popping you back to reality.

"Oh I- uh yeah I just finished packing today Mrs. Malfoy"

"Call me Narcissa darling." Smirking at you, she obviously noticed you checking her out.

_**"Bloody fucking hell. How did evil spawn come out of her, oh wait the reasons sitting beside me."** _

Beside you Lucius Malfoy was holding a cup of your father's firewhiskey smirking like he just sucked dry by some knockturn alley whore. He wasn't paying attention to you so you just send him a dirty look and it doesn't go unnoticed by Narcissa cause as soon as you look away and lock eyes with her she sends you a shit eating grin causing you to blush uncontrollable. Which that also she notices and just makes you impulsively stand up and announce you need to go to the bathroom. 

"You know I need to freshen up before dinner do you mind showing me the way since you going to?" She says standing up with her clutch.

You just shake your head and smile while starting to walk with her trailing behind you. You didn't actually notice how tall she was and when you turned around you had to look up a little just to meet her eyes. Without heels you still would be tinier then her. You smile and she returns with a soft friendly smile which just makes your heart melt a little, hearing all the stories about her being an ice queen and a cold bitch were thrown out the window the moment you locked eyes when you were in the drawing room. As you continue to walk you could feel her eyes on you and it made you blush down your neck to your chest. Coming closer to the bathrooms you slow your walk before stopping completely.

"So this is our guest bathroom, you can find anything you need in here and down the all over there is my room is when your done if i'm not out so can wait for me or go back if you would like." You say in a basic rant trying not to meet her gaze.

"Perfect i'll only be a moment so i'll wait for you." Still wearing her shit eating grin which just makes you want to kiss it off her mouth.

Smiling briefly at her you walk down to your room and slip into your bathroom breathing heavily. You walk over to your mirror and realize your whole face is deep red running the taps with cold water and splash it over your face to cool down. After a few minutes of calming down you pick up your towel and dry your face, throwing it behind you, you walk out to find the smirking Narcissa sitting in one of armchairs waiting for you. You lock eyes with her for a minute before realizing you need to get back downstairs. 

"We should get going, I don't think everybody would be happy if we keep them waiting."

"Your right, my son can get cranky if we don't feed him enough." smiling but turns it into a frown after seeing your face at the mention of her son.

Noticing her frown you start to walk towards the door when you feel a warm slender hand grab your forearm forcing you to face her. 

"Y/N? What's wrong?" She says in the most softest voice "What aren't you saying?"

At that the floodgates break open flooding the town. The sobs that escape your mouth are muffled by a chest and arms being wrapped around your body trying to calm you down. It takes you a few moments to stop the tears and when you look up all you see is worry and maybe a hint of sadness. Gently pushing away you turn to wipe your face and then turning back plastering a fake smile.

"Let's head back i'm afraid I haven't ate since yesterday and i'm quite hungry."

"Y/-" But your already out the door.


	2. Getting through the beef (and veggies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N learns more about your betrothal to Draco and old memories are brought up to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna start writing in first person cause it's easier for me.

Y/N POV

_**"Just get back and stay silent. Don't engage with anyone."** _

I don't know why I just left but I needed to get away from her. Crying in front of people was the thing I hated the most besides Draco. I just hate it, I can't stand when people can see me so weak and vulnerable. And seeing her face after that was worse then my mother's face when I told her about my first period, I needed to get far away from her and not interact for the rest of the night. That was the plan not interact with anyone for the rest of the night and just enjoy the food.

Upon walking back to the drawing room my thoughts wondered back to the summers when I would see my extended family I rarely got to see. Those times were the best, being away from the limelight and letting go of the tension I would often hold even only being so young. And getting to be with my family always brought out the best in me. My thoughts were interrupted by those large wooden doors that was left ajar. Walking in my mother and ferret are speaking with each other while blonde man and my papa are speaking about some stupid Quidditch game. Wonderful. I plop down again and space out, after a few moments my gaze wonders over to Draco who is already staring at me. We stare at each other for a good minute before I finally just look away but then Narcissa gracefully glides through the doors looking just as normal as she could force herself to be. I mean she just watched me break down in front of her that must have been heartbreaking. Before anyone can say anything else ducky pops in.

"Ducky is to inform you that dinner is ready." While bowing with his nose to the ground.

Basically running out the door, I try to put as much distance as I can between everyone and me. Finally arriving at the dinning room doors I push through to only stop immediately. The heavenly smells made my mouth water and my stomach grumble. On the huge table were six beautiful china plates with what looked like the most juiciest steaks, the fluffiest clouds of mashed potatoes, and little piles of green peas. While there was other arrays of food splattered in bowels and plates I just eyed that steak like that a predator, but before I could pounce at it my mama ruined the moment.

"Y/N, darling there are assigned seating. Looks like your seated between Narcissa and Draco."

I had to suppress a scream when those words exited her mouth. So I silently and slowly take my seat not meeting anyone's eyes even though I could feel 5 pairs of eyeballs on me. Not wanting to engage with anyone I just start eating. While everyone starts to eat and begins conversing with each other I begin to reminiscence the time my younger cousin had blown up my grandmother's library using accidental magic, coming to think of it that was the summer I had first officially met Draco and that summer was the reason why I hated too such a degree it wasn't even remotely funny.

~~_Flashback_ ~~

_The summers holidays were my favorite thing ever. I rarely ever got to see my extended family during the year and so every summer my father's family would gather at my grandparent's summerhouse and we would all spend 2 and a half months together. These times were the best. My family always brought out the best in me and whenever I got to spend time at that house I could let go of all the tension and stress my body would hold even at my young age. Here I was "Little Y/N" never "Miss PETERSON". I would be free of the flashing lights and low mummers wherever I went._

_This summer my younger cousin Leo would be bringing a friend to the house when I would arrive. I didn't mind at all. Draco Malfoy was his name. I knew the family but never really found myself caring whenever they were brought up. I quickly finished my packing so we could leave for France and I would get to see my cousins. I was the oldest out of all of us. It went Me, Finn, Leo, Lyra, Hera, Kai, and Hades. Finn and Kai were my uncle Finnegan's sons and Leo, Lyra, Hera, and Hades were my aunt Millie's children. Running down the stairs with my things, the only thing I thought about was summer._

_As soon as I stepped out of the floo with my parents and luggage I was already being bombarded with hugs and kiss from my aunts and uncles while my parents were doing the same with my cousins from the corner of my eye. When my older family members finally let me go I practically pounced on my cousins. After minutes of hugging and kissing my grandparents we were already out the back door towards the gardens. I stopped abruptly when I saw a boy with vanilla white hair sitting under my favorite apple tree. As we approached him he stood up and introduced himself._

" _The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." With a smirk I could just punch off his face._

_"Hi i'm Y/N Peterson, nice to meet you." I put out my hand for him too take but he hesitantly takes it as if he was unsure if it would kill him._

_"So your the girl Leo has being talking about. Hmm"_

_I was already fighting the urge to punch this kid and I haven't even known him for 2 minutes. This little worm was acting as if he owned the place and I couldn't place if I was annoyed with him or just disgusted with him. Throughout the rest of the day he quietly made rude comments or remarks about me and I tried not to let it get to me but he started to hit closer to my weak spots: My looks, love for books, hatred for quidditch, and lastly my art hobbies. Ever since I was toddler I expressed a huge interest in art and even growing up I never grew out of it, as I got older I got my self conscious about it. Not many people knew of my talent. Awhile later he just downright started to ignore me completely. I got tired of all of it and just wondered back alone to the house to read in the library. I never thought someones words could hurt me so bad, normally I would care less if someone talked bad about me. It happens to all of us at some point. But this boy's words hurt more then it should have._

_Dinner was the worst part._

_Leo kept going on and on and on, on how he knew we would just get along. LEO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I had to fight the feeling of outing him right there at the table in front of everyone. But then of course he just had to announce that the boy was staying for the rest of the summer._

_Perfect._

_The summer only got worse and worse and worse. Draco didn't even both to care that he would be criticizing me with an audience or would rudely remark me when a adult was around. This kid was something else. I stopped going with Finn and Kai outside completely and just locked myself in the library most days. I think Lyra and Hera took notice of what was happening because the started hanging with me more then the boys. One night in July when we secretly went to the kitchens for a snack, Draco "ACCIDENTAL" threw a tomato at me and never apologized._

_Then a week before our departure, the worst happened._

_We were all going to go down to a little river in the forest on my grandparent's property. So of course the daily bullying took place first even before we stepped out of the house._

_"Ugh utterly useless." The sneer was literally alive_

_"Of course you read about, you always have your huge noise in a stupid book."_

_"How are you so daft, art is just a piece of paper and some lines. Ugh stupid."_

_"You should just stay here at the house, you always end up falling behind anyway. Your just a liability."_

_Trying to ignore his constant comments you start to head outside with everyone. Finn, Leo and Draco were up front while Lyra, Hera, Kai, me were behind. Hades was still a little young to be exploring the forest like us so he had to be left behind on this little adventure._

_As we were walking through the huge trees and fighting through the thick bushes, Draco's voice isn't helping anyone. So after what seemed like hours of walking we finally found the little river my father and his siblings used to play at. Finn and Leo ran at full pace and jumped in the water head first, Draco ran after them and did a cannonball into the river. The girls and I stood watching them not wanting to get wet at all._

_But of course Draco wouldn't have that at all._

_After minutes of splashing each other in the water the boys came out to talk to us. We moved closer to be able to speak with them or help them in case anything happened. When Draco stepped out he moved closer to speak with us. Before I could say anything he ended up tripping me in front jagged rocks by the water. I landed face first in the wet rocks and started to bleed._

_This kid had the nerve to LAUGH._

_I had only once cried in front of my cousins and it was when I broke my leg from falling down some stairs. But this was something else. I sobbed so much it got to a point I was hyperventilating. Lyra and Hera got me up quickly to walk me back to the house and get me cleaned up. When we were walking I could hear the belly laughs coming from Malfoy. I had never been more embarrassed in my life. I stayed away from Draco for the rest of the stay and never even uttered a word to him._

_Leaving the house was a very somber affair. Lots of cry's were exchanged during goodbyes with my aunt, uncle, and their spouses. My grandparents were just as bad, it took minutes before my parents could actually pry them off of me._

_But my cousins were the worst._

_Finn gave me a big bear hug and started to cry like a girl, Kai said he would miss me lots and gave a hug, the twin girls Lyra and Hera embraced me as if I was leaving them forever, and Leo gave me a quick hug without another word. Hades still so young just mumbled a bunch of words and gave me a sloppy kiss of the cheek._

_Finally stepping into the fireplace. I took one last look at the place before the green flames engulfed me, not even sparing Malfoy a glance._

_9 more months till the next summer days._

After that fiasco of a summer I had only met Draco twice more before the fateful day I had seen him at kings cross with his father. I was already in my 2nd year when he was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost. 

I grew up. 

We exchanged quick "hellos" before never really speaking again. Although I did catch him a couple times watching me when I was too bored to even listen to my friends.

I was brought back to reality when one of the elves popped in to pour more wine.

"Are you sure you want to give her any final say" Blonde man said this as if he was irritated with the idea

Wait.

"Lucius I- She hasn't taken this betrothal too well and if at the end she doesn't want to go through with it at the end, I won't force her."

Wait.

Wait.

"We haven't told her yet. About some aspects of the arrangement. We were but she had a little meltdown about the whole thing so we were going to let her calm down before we discussed the rest of the contract."

Wait. 

Wait. 

Wait. 

"Papa, when were you ever gonna tell me about me having a final say?" There was some innocence, sarcasm, a sprinkle of ice, and just a hint of malice.

Everyone went dead silent at my question.

"Darling we were going to eventually tell you. Just not right away." My mother cut in smoothly 

"Ah there it is." Sipping my water and eyeing my parents. "It's always not right away. It's always eventually. Leaving me in the dark as always."

"Y/N you kn-"

"NO! It's always like that! You and Dad are always leaving me in the dark! It's always like, you two never discuss anything with me when it affects me or the family! You two always leave me behind to play catch! YOU ALWAYS DO IT! NEVER LETTING ME HAVE A VOICE! EVEN WHEN IT COMES TO MY FUTURE! MY future!" 

The tears were threatening to fall so I forcefully get up and leave. I don't even look back to shocked group. Everyone knows I never talk about my real feelings, my parents would always know I how felt or feel and would often talk to me about my life to stay caught up. 

But I have had enough.

I needed some way to release my pent up anger so I went to the one place that would be perfect for it.

My feet found them self in front of my private art studio. It was an old guest room no one ever used so for my 12th birthday my parents gifted the room to me to do whatever I pleased. 3 years later the room was filled corner to corner with old projects and splashes of paint from when I needed to let go of everything that was bringing me down. During school I would use the RoR just to mimic the room to cheer me up. There was piles of canvas in the corner near the walk in closest where I would keep my insane amount of art supplies. So stepping over piles of regular paper and some parchment to grab a blank canvas and some buckets of random paint. 

I walk over to my easel and just start splattering pain on it with no restraint whatsoever. I didn't even notice the tears flowing down me cheeks are the fact that someone had walked into the room.

"This place is amazing.." That familiar voice made me freeze in place. 

I finally find my voice after a good minute.

"I-I I've never shown anybody this place before."

"Oh! I can leave if you want I did-"

"No! No No! It's fine it's just my parents haven't even stepped a foot in this room." Finally turning around to meet those warm blue eyes 

Oh Merlin.

"This is really my only safe place."

Nodding lightly she started to walk around the room. First stopping in front of my standing desk looking at my sketches of the manor's gardens then moving on carefully stepping over random paint brushes, pencils, quills, or some splotches of paint. She stopped in front of one of my easels which held a painting of Hogwarts which took freaking forever just to finish. Then moving to the other side of the room she looked at my collage of my moving photographs. stepping over a big pile of paper she walked over to the huge bookshelf which held some old sketchbooks, some paintings, and just other random stuff. She ran her fingertips down the spines of the books before fully turning around towards me.

"Miss. Peterson what are you hiding? In the last couple hours of getting to know you, I've realized I wasn't has fully informed about this whole betrothal between you and my son. When my husband told me about the whole arrangement he told me you were over the moon excited for it. But from the way you've been acting I can tell that's not the truth. And don't think i'm leaving, i'm staying until I hear the entire truth."

I was really urged to just lie to her face and leave it at that but with years of no one really knowing the story I just thought

Fuck it.

Walking over to the two overused armchairs by the huge picture windows I summoned an old leather picture book that held pictures of my summers in France. Beckoning her over to the other chair while I redo my hair and take a huge breath before telling her the whole story. 

It took at least 10 minutes to give her every detail.

Every comment.

Every pinch.

Kick, slap, and laugh. 

"Y/N, I- I'm so sorry. I- I have no words. At all."

"That summer changed me a lot to be honest. When I arrived that summer I was different then when I left. I started to be more restrictive towards people even my own family. Now really the only people I talk to now are my cousins except for Leo and my friends from Hogwarts."

That was true though, after that whole summer my self esteem was shattered to pieces while it also broke a life long friendship I had with my cousin. I found myself completely broken after that. I was now only a shell of what I used to be when I was younger.

"You know I really never thought this is what the famous Y/N Peterson would do." Motioning with her hands around the room "I mean Lucius was always obsessed with getting you and Draco in a marriage contract and I had never even met you before. I mean yeah there were the papers and Lunch time gossip but I could never really believe in what anyone told me. Especially my husband."

Taking my time to actually look at the woman I started feel pity towards the woman before me. I found the problems I had with my parents she had too only she had them with Malfoy. It truly was sad though. She was always stuck in the dark like me and was never able to use her own voice in decisions that would have a big affect on her son or herself. And I wouldn't doubt for a second that I was all Malfoy's fault for her huge trust issues; The man was a huge manipulator and a even bigger liar. She was just as lost as I was in life. Just trying to find a way to get out of the constant repeated circle.

She was watching me carefully while I was looking at the old book. I paused at the last picture I put in there. It was when my youngest cousin Hades being only 9 years old on a firebolt broom. I remember when he was only just a baby trying to keep up with the older kids just like it was yesterday. 

Tears started to fall and then the inevitable sob came out my mouth.

I was just so tired being this perfect pureblood witch who had to keep a fake face plastered. I hate not being able to show people my creativity without feeling like shit. I hate looking so broken in front of people. I hate having all this money to spend when others could use. I hate having to be forced in a relationship with a boy who ruined my life. I hated it all.

Hate. 

Hate. 

Hate. 

Hate. 

Hate.

The woman was lost for words when I broke down. And I didn't care I just wanted it all to be over. I felt those warm arms encircle me again it was like deja vu. I wanted to fight against her but I just couldn't, I needed her warmth, I needed like it was the air I was breathing. The comfort she gave me made me feel special again but I knew it had to end at some point.

After minutes of her comforting me we knew we had to go back to the group. I didn't want to but I at least had to say goodbye like a normal person even though I may have just screamed in front of parents with them present. So as we walked all the possible scenarios went playing in my head. 

_**"Just focus on Narcissa's heels and breathe."** _

The clicking kept my sane and as we got closer to the drawing room I seemed more calm. Pausing just right outside the door the lady besides me gives me a reassuring smile and a quick "everything's going to be just fine".

Then I push open those huge wooden doors. 


	3. Trips to Diagon and Muggle London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finishes some last minute school shopping with some familiar faces. And encounters some pea-sized brained people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I've been gone I know but school and family just hit me like a 16 wheeler. But anyway gonna end up switching between third and first person. Anyway enjoy today's episode. And sorry for the late chapter.

Y/N POV

Too say the goodbyes were awkward was a MAJOR understatement. 

Draco ended up keeping his head down when I walked in, Blonde man was giving me his signature sneer, mom was just looking tired, father didn't look any different, and Mrs. Malfoy, well she looked like Mrs. Malfoy.

Fun.

I walked up to the group opened my mouth and then closed it again. I looked at Narcissa for reassurance, she gave me a slight nod to go ahead.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior this evening. I've had a lot on my plate recently and I took it out on all of you. I'm so very sorry and hope you can all forgive me for this waste of a dinner."

Mom and Dad looked at me like I had three heads. They had never heard me say sorry like that before. Usually it was a quick "sorry" and I was retreating back to my private chambers to sulk out for the rest of the day. 

"Ms. Peterson." Lucius drawled out "No need to apologize, your head is just a little foggy from your lady problems. I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon and clear headed you will be once more." He ended with a self satisfying smirk.

...

This man was signing his own death certificate and I haven't even thrown a single punch.

As if the Lady Malfoy could read my mind, she quickly said the "thank you's" for the family and ushered both men into the floo. But before she could yell their destination.

Mom spoke up

"Narcissa darling, why don't Lucius, Draco, and yourself join us tomorrow in Diagon? Y/N has some last minute school shopping to do and maybe you three could get to know her a little better. We can also have dinner again and talk about the contract with her to get her more up to speed with everything."

No. Oh please say no!

"That sounds lovely Marina! We'll take you up on that offer." she smiled at me lightly "The three of us will drop over here for some breakfast and then all of us can pop over to Diagon together too."

Both my parents talked with Narcissa a little more and I took it as a chance too sneak out of there. I didn't need to have long awkward talks with my mom and dad about my feelings or emotions. All I needed was a nice hot bath, my bed, my current read, and my muggle alcohol (Fake ID, Muggle London). That's it.

The walk back to my room was slow and depressing. Bunch of the paintings gave me somberly smiles, some gave me sad frowns, and just a few sent disappointing scowls. The halls echoed with the click of my heels, it was somewhat comforting but then turned eerie fast with the darkness and eyes from the portraits. With that I quicken my pace back to my sanctuary and lock the door behind me. 

I stripped out of my clothes completely and walked into my bathroom. In the middle of my bathroom was a huge clawfoot tub, I dropped in some rose and lavender oils and added my favorite bubble soaps. I threw my hair up into a messy bun again and sunk gracefully into the hot water. I stared out of the windows and just watched the moon. Thinking about the evening I felt sorta guilty for ruining the dinner our house elf's most likely worked hard on. But that didn't change how I felt about my parents or the two male Malfoys. Then there's the female one.

I didn't know what to think about the lady. She was attractive but there was no way I could act on that. The woman was very loving that was for one but she also could be cold and icy for sure. Maybe she was my enemy, maybe she wasn't. I don't know.

After an hour soaking up the scents and finishing my nightly ritual, I gingerly climbed into bed with a massive headache. Staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa's POV 

When I stepped out of the floo Lucius immediately started to plan for Draco. I stood to the side and with narrowed eyes listened to his "ideas".

"Make sure you keep a conversation with her tomorrow."

"She needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut at the table for sure."

"You need to woo her Draco! You can't keep to the side with your mouth shut!"

"Maybe a fancy date and courting jewel will speed along the process."

"I need to convince Philip to not let her have any say in anything."

His mouth just kept running with the most stupid ideas I had every heard of. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I didn't stop until I reached my private bathroom. 

I ran a bath and snapped my fingers summoning our house elf Trixie 

"Hello misses, how can I be of service?"

"Just a bottle of wine and some cheese Trixie."

"Of course I's will be right back!"

I always liked Trixie, she had a cute little personality and while I was disappointed that Potter had freed our last elf Dobby. It was nice to know that he wouldn't undergo the abuse he had be given while working in our household. Never once had I raised a hand at our house elf's it was also stupid Lucius and godforsaken cane. But Trixie was a nice little elf and was always so kind to you even if you were so vulnerable.

Trixie popped back in and asked if I need anything else. I said no and sent her back to her normal chores. 

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift back to dinner. Oh yeah, dinner.

The girl was something else. She was was definitely a beauty and a strong character. But she wouldn't be a good Malfoy wife. She wanted a life before settling down, Malfoy women never got a life before settling down. It was always school then marriage and right after would be getting knocked up. That was the cycle for every single one of us. And it wasn't like I regretted getting pregnant with Draco he was my whole world but I wanted a life before starting a family. A life that didn't involve Lucius. I wanted to be able to travel and learn about different cultures maybe get a job at St. Mungos. But never once did my dreams come true.

But that enigma of a girl was something else I know it. I was going to crack the outer shell and see the real Y/N Peterson. I needed to see, I wanted to see. That girl was going to get out of this and I would be sure of it. But right now I needed to drink my wine, eat my cheese, and think about what tomorrow would be like.

~~~~~~~~ 

Y/N POV

I woke up with the pulsing headache I fell asleep with and cursed whoever decided humans should be able to get these bloody things. 

Perfect.

I summoned some medicine that I picked up while in London to help with my headaches. Hermione said they were called "Aspirins", I questioned the medicine a lot but after a few test runs with them. I blessed whoever created the weird pill things.

When the bottles of pills and water filled my hand I got to work with taking them. I popped open the cap and took a big swig of water before popping two in my mouth. I got up cautiously and put the bottle back on my side table. Walking up to my window I saw my reflection and cringed, two black bags were under my eyes and a huge zit was forming on my forehead. I swear, I missed being a little kid not having to deal with my face acne and teenage body changes. 

It was still early in the morning and thought of the idea to go for a run. I walked into my closest and pulled out some black leggings and a lightweight sweater. I figured that my parents were still asleep so I made a task of not waking them. Missing their long talks with me was one thing but trying not to wake them was another. Both of them were light sleepers so of course they could hear something a mile away while still in dreamland. 

I made it too the mudroom before I heard my mama calling my name 

"Y/N!" 

a minute went by before she tried again

"Y/N! Darling are you awake!"

I considered answering her but just walked through the glass doors and continued down the stairs and onto the gravel path. Once outside I took a look at my watch and saw 5:50 AM. I looked up at the somewhat dark sky and started a nice pace to run at not looking back.

~~~~~~~

Taking off my running shoes I walked through the corridor from the mudroom too the foyer. My watch read 9:00 AM and congratulated myself for running a good 3 hours without any breaks. Though the celebration was cut short when I heard voices in the huge entryway. Voices I didn't want to hear. 

_**"Crap! The Malfoys!"** _

I rolled my eyes at my exaggerated thought. Continuing on walking, the conversations stopped when I walked into the room. 

"Y/N! There you are. Merlin your sweaty! Where were you?" mama asked while frowning

"I was out for a run. If I would have known our guests would be here earlier, I could have ended even earlier!" walking past them. 

"I- fine yes your right. I'm sorry." 

Continuing to the huge stairs I slip off my sweater to revel my toned stomach to everybody. I smirked inwardly when the gasps were heard. My walking didn't stop until I was in front of my room. Belly laughing I enter my room and calm myself before getting ready to conquer the day. 

~~~~~~~~~

Before I started braiding my hair after my shower Ducky popped in to tell me everyone was starting breakfast in the sun room. I said my "thanks" and continued with my hair. It was a good 15 minutes before I was walking down the east wing corridor fully ready for the day.

I was clad in a yellow and white plaid skirt with a white long sleeved turtleneck sweater tucked into it. The skirt stopped an inch above my knees with not much left to the imagination. There was some white knee high socks with a little yellow strip at the top to accompany the outfit. To end the look I put on my golden snake necklace I received as a present from my parents and a gold band on my middle finger. 

After the ultimate fall of Voldemort and with most of his followers thrown in Azkaban, I was able to embrace a more muggle life while I still lived in a normal wizarding household we added an oomph of muggle into it. And it wasn't like my parents disapproved of it. They were welcome with the idea of embracing new cultures. So we got electricity added to the estate and was able to get more modern muggle items added to the house. And after a bunch of debate we figured out how many TV's we would buy. And every now and then you could found my mom in some high end stores like "Gucci" or "Prada". While my dad would be found looking at the finest alcohol in Europe. 

I was meeting Hermione for lunch in London today so I had an extra destination for my adventure today after my final shopping. Weather my parents wanted to or not I was going. Being kept in a Manor sounded like a dream but it could be a complete nightmare. I needed this, this lunch with my best friend. 

Approaching the sun room I heard light conversations. So without causing a ruckus I quietly enter and take a seat between my Mom and Mrs. Malfoy. The talking stops for a moment for everyone to say "good morning" properly and then continuing with there food. I poured some tea for myself and buttered some pieces of toast. I looked around the room and noticed everyone other then me was wearing wizarding robes. 

_**"Oh shit, mom and dad must have forgotten about my date."**_

I grimaced at the thought of fighting with my parents right now so I just finished eating and causally got up towards the door.

"Y/N where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I'm heading to Diagon early." responding nonchalantly

"But all of us are going together remember?"

"Mhmm, but I also remember telling you I had a lunch date with 'Mione today too in London."

Anger flashed over Lucius' face when I mentioned Hermione. Draco looked almost ashamed when her name came up and Narcissa just looked normal once again.

"Your going to lunch with the mudblood?" Lucius asked with anger.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, i'm going to Lunch with the mudblood who happens to be one of my closest friends. So if any of you would like to come to muggle London with my today your welcome too." I walked out to the parlor which happened to have the house phone. I didn't realize that all 5 people got up to follow me.

We got the phone when they first came out. So when I gave the news to 'Mione we ended up talking non stop for 2 days straight during the summer talking about stupid stuff that girls would talk about. Mom got annoyed with my using 24/7 so gave me restrictions until I got my own phone. 

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Draco talked for the first time today.

"Um, a phone?"

The three blonde purebloods were looking at the phone like it was a weapon. 

"What's a f-hone?" Narcissa said curiously

I decided not to go into a full blown detail on the object and just gave a short simple answer.

"It can connect to other phones, so you can talk to each other in real time." I knew they wouldn't buy it so I called Hermione to push our plans to noon.

I beckoned the three closer so they could hear her more clearly. To my distaste Draco came to my side and gave a little smile.

"Hello?" the voice belonged to Hermione Granger's mother Jean.

"Hey Jean, it's Y/N Peterson. Is 'Mione nearby I need to push my plans a little later today."

"Oh okay dear, lemme go get her real quick."

A muffled "Hermione!" came out and I finally looked up to the three. 

"Wait! Can any of them see us?!" The youngest of the three asked.

"No they can only hear us."

"Hello? Y/N?" Hermione finally came through.

"Hey Buddy! Listen so i'm heading to Diagon with the Malfoy's today so I need to push our lunch date to 12:30 today."

"Oh okay that's fine. I need to head to Flourish and Blotts in a few minutes anyway so maybe we can meet up there!"

"Alright it's a plan, um-" I pulled the phone back to my ear and walked to the other side of the room to finish the conversation. "Listen I need to talk to you about some things and I may have invited them to London today."

"Merlin! Y/N there gonna hate me! Remember I punched the stupid git, his parents are gonna kill me for hurting their baby boy! Besides ferret has been extra bitchy recently I went to the World cup with the Weasleys and he was being such a douche."

I laughed and looked at Draco he looked like a deer with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I don't think any of them are coming with me anyway. It will be fine. Anyway I love you and I gotta go." 

We finished talking and I reluctantly hang up. I look at my parents and then too the other three. It was silent for a moment and then giving up with the awkward tension I walked up to the floo and grabbed some powder.

"I need to go to Gringotts first then to Flourish and Blotts for my book order and after i'm going over to muggle London with 'Mione. Like I said any of you are welcome to join us. And mom, dad we'll be back by 2:30, maybe 3."

They both looked at each other and then sighed.

"Alright darling, we'll see you in Diagon in a minute."

I smirked at them and waved with my free hand.

Yelling "Diagon Alley" and letting the green flames roar to life

~~~~~~~

Stepping out I took a huge breath of fresh air. Oh how good it felt to be away of the estate's grounds. But there was no time for dilly dallying, I have things to do today. And well people to avoid. I heard the arrival of people behind me and started towards the bank. I heard my mom yell a "Remember to watch the time darling!" so I gave a a thumps up behind my head in return.

It was still early in the morning so Diagon was relatively empty and silent. I heard the sounds of heels behind me and the click of dress shoes. Not wanting to engage with them I continued with my walk towards the bank where the grumpy goblins would most likely hate me even more for coming even early in the day. Loving the silence of the beautiful Diagon Alley, I knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Ms. Peterson?" The warm voice finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering what else you would be doing in London today other than Lunch with Ms. Granger?"

I was surprised that she didn't call Hermione a mudblood so I stopped and turned to face her.

"Why" I drawled out

"Because I was thinking of accompanying you to Muggle London." she sounded almost hopeful 

"Wait, you, I- Hold on you wanna come to MUGGLE London with me?"

"Yeah! You wanna go with HER to MUGGLE London to eat lunch with GRANGER!" Draco almost screamed.

"Well yes, I think it will be nice to go out today." Giving her son a look I couldn't place.

"You know it's perfectly fine. I'll just need to tell Hermione when we get to Flourish and Blotts." Bring the attention back on me

"Alright then."

I smiled lightly and turned back on my journey to the Wizarding bank. I heard anger hushed murmurs behind me from Narcissa and quick muttered "sorry" from Draco.

Oops. 

Finding myself alone in the big bank waiting for the grumpy goblin to come back with my muggle money and wizard money. I start to open my side satchel and look around for my red lipstick I always wear when out in London. And realized it was missing. 

**_"Damn it, where's my lipstick"_ **

My thought ended when they clicks of heels we're coming behind me. 

**_"Fuck, she found me"_ **

"Ah, I finally found you Ms. Peterson. Sorry for leaving you in the bank alone. I had to drop Draco off with Lucius." she chuckled a little darkly but continued "I now realize how sad it is to say I had to "Drop off" my 14 year old son with his father." 

I turned to her and just nodded but sent her a dopey smile.

"Hmm, Draco still seems like the type that needs to be "dropped off" from what I've seen at school."

We both laughed at the statement and continued to wait in silence for the goblin. While waiting I tried to find my lipstick thinking I just misplaced somewhere in the many pockets. I remembered that I put an extension charm on my bag and moved my hand further in activating it. Finally I felt the objects at the furthest bottom and felt the tube of red lipstick that made me feel powerful.

"What are you doing there Ms. Peterson?" she said with a slight smile.

"What? OH! I was looking for my lipstick, I forgot I had a extension charm added on to my bag so I found my tube all the way at the bottom." I chuckled lightly. "I wonder what else I can find in here. It's such a mystery." finding myself smiling again.

"Seeing as you add more things to my list called "I never thought Y/N Peterson would do this" what else are you going to surprise me with?" her lips bent into a smile.

"Honestly I don't know there's a bunch of things that may surprise you about me." I responded

Before she could say anything else the goblin that usually dealt with the Peterson vaults came back with two different bags.

"Alright then Ms. Peterson I have your 2,000 galleons converted into U.K muggle money here, and then your regular 3,000 galleon withdraw right here. I also added another 1,000 on your private Gringotts card. Is that everything you needed today?"

"Yes, I think it is? Um Mrs, Malfoy?" She looked up at me. "Do you need to conduct any business here or are we ready to go?"

Shaking her head I grab both bags and placed them both into the extended bag. Saying my "thanks" we walked shoulder to shoulder outside. The Alley was becoming more filled with people and I instantly didn't like that. Putting on my icy mask and standing with a regal pose like Narcissa we both started to walk towards Flourish and Blotts where hopefully the one witch who usually made me smile was there.

People started to part when we walked up to the shop. And there was my best friend. Hermione Granger.

Just this once I let my icy mask fall and ran up to witch I hadn't seen in forever. We basically pounced on each other and started to laugh at our stupid reactions. Everyone around started to murmur and Narcissa came up with a soft smile. I felt 'Mione tense up so I threw Narcissa a look to be gentle at first. 

"Hello Ms. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." she stuck out a hand and gave a nice genuine smile.

"Uh I, Hi?" She hesitantly took the hand and shook it.

Narcissa chuckled lightly and took her hand back.

"Your scared aren't you?"

"I, won't lie i'm definitely sorta petrified but hopefully by Gryffindor bravery will suddenly appear." she returned with a smile.

They started to talk to each other with a bit of guidance from me. And with them finally in a full blown conversation I realized we had an audience watching our little show. I knew Rita Skeeter would be out and about looking for the wizarding world's celebrities to interview. Which meant Hermione (Golden Girl), Me (A Peterson and icy princess), and Narcissa (Malfoy, Known Ice queen) weren't safe in the open without feeling the wrath of stupid skeeter. Quickly moving both of them inside I felt this feeling, a feeling I hadn't felt in a while, jealousy, envy. 

I never felt this type of feeling when it came to friends but this was something else. Was I jealous of Hermione my best friend? She was just talking to Narcissa. Nothing else, and why am I feeling that way? She's not my lover. Wait why lover.

**_"Oh god what's happening to me"_ **

While they kept to their conversation I left them to go up to the storekeeper. She was a short lady with glasses perched on her nose. Sorta like a grandma she gave me a warm smile and instantly recognized me.

"Oh, hello Y/N!" her smile widening "Have you come for your book order dear?"

Nodding me head she tells me it would take a few minutes to get everything together and to feel free to walk around. I turned back to see Narcissa and Hermione still engrossed in a discussion. Ignoring them I walk up the stairs and start to wonder to the back. Looking across the different titles I found one book. 

**_Russian Ancient Runes (Series 2)_**

I rushed to pick it up, I read the first book last time I came to the store and needed to get the second one. I flipped through the first couple of pages and decided to save it for the ride back to Hogwarts. Continuing my walk I stroke the spines of the many books trying to find something else to keep my mind happy. Then I found it, the perfect book, a certain book, more specifically a sex book.

**_15 different spells for women's pleasure_ **

I picked up the book and looked around. No one was in sight so I propped myself against a pillar and started to read the black inked lines. After a good 10 minutes I finally looked up and heard a good number of people downstairs. I yelled at myself for losing track of time and never become aware of the black and blonde woman standing beside me.

"You know Ms. Peterson, I don't think your mother would approve of you reading such a book." The amused woman beside me said aloud.

That book snapped shut faster then any person on Earth could say "Quidditch".

"Merlin! Mrs. Malfoy don't sneak up on people like that! You could have gave me a heart attack." Her amused face quickly frowned.

"Oh. I thought I would be getting a different reaction out of you." She responded

"How did you think I was going to act?" Giving her a skeptical look. "If you think i'm some little virgin prude, I would think again. Or even ask 'Mione you too seemed to be warming up to each other." Sending her a smirk. "Should I warn her about you liking little girls with light brown fizzy hair." Smirk widening even more.

She narrowed her eyes at me and stepped into my personal space. I didn't back away if she thought she could put up a fight with Peterson woman she had another thing coming. I looked up at her with sneer and she just smirked.

"No I don't have a thing for little girls with light brown fizzy hair, but." Clicking her tongue "I do have a thing for little girls with dark brown hair who think they can fight with a Black sister."

My eyes grew wide. And I blushed.

I turned around and started to walk with the dominating woman right on my heels. When we got to the balcony that faced the front of the shop I didn't stop to get to the front desk and collect my things. 

I got up to the counter and the plump short old woman brought both bags up to my line of view.

"Alright dear here is everything, did you find anything else while you were waiting?"

nodding and handed her the two books. She gave me a look. I returned with a smirk.

"Alrighty hear with the original book order and your two extra books, your total comes to 100 galleons, 20 sickles, and 1 knut"

I gave her my the money and grabbed both bags wishing her a "good day".

Walking up to both lady's the stopped talking and asked if I was ready to go.

"Let's head to muggle London ladies!." I say falsely cheerfully

~~~~~~~~ 

"Ms. Peterson are you sure this is what muggle people use?!"

'Mione gave her a look and I just rolled my eyes. I could feel that headache forming again.

"YES! You look like any other muggle."

She was wearing white washed high waisted jeans with a black belt which HUGGED her curves. And had a white buttoned up shirt tucked in with the leaves rolled up. The jeans were cuffed so you could see the long white socks and sneakers.

 ** _"I don't have a crush, I don't have a crush!_** "

"Look, you look like any other muggle woman. It will be fine!" I said looking into her warm eyes

We were right outside the Leaky Cauldron and it took some convincing to get Narcissa to transfigure her robes. So after long debates she finally cracked and started to take in the new look. We conjured a mirror so she could get a better look. 

"You know I actually like it." she said looking into my eyes through the mirror.

"FINALLY! Let's go! We have reservations at a nice restaurant that took weeks to get." I snapped.

Both ladies looked at my with a worried expression but I just ignored them. They eventually caught up with me when I was halfway down the street. Sharing a look they tried to talk to me but I kept moving forward until I made it to the final part of our adventure. "Clos Maggiore", it was one of my favorite restaurants that I always found myself coming back too.

We stepped in and a waiter asked for a reservation name.

_"Peterson"_

He immediately stiffened and ushered us to follow him. He took as to a private room which huge windows that overlooked River Thames. Us three finally sat down and asked drinks to start with. Asking for the wine menu he asked for my ID which I happily took out. He seemed stunned but then asked Narcissa and she said she'd have whatever I was having and Hermione just asked for some Iced Tea with a singled sliced lemon.

Once he gotten us the wine menu I picked out a two bottles of some red french wine I haven't tried yet and he came back with two huge glasses and two bottles following. 

"Y/N?" the soft voice came from 'Mione 

"Yeah Mia?"

"Are you alright? You've been sorta distant since Flourish and Blotts. Is something wrong?"

"What! No, I'm fine a lot of stuff happened since I last saw you and it's been giving a headache." twirling my wine.

"Yeah, you said something about needing to talk to me about stuff today."

Nodding my head and sipping my drink. I go into full detail about the Draco and my parents. Then added the dinner event.

"Okay well if you still have a headache-" she plucked the glass from me and downed it. "You don't need that."

"Hermione Granger! Don't drink my wine when i'm venting!" I laugh at her antics.

The waiter came back with our food and I told him to knock before coming in for we were going to have private conversation. Once he left I warded the room with heavy family magic. I passed 'Mione a glass of wine and we started to eat.

"Wait why are you drinking wine aren't you like 14?" Narcissa finally spoke.

"Actually no. Mcgonagall had me using the time turner last year. I ended up using it so much I had aged up. I'm actually 16. No one knows other then you two so please don't go telling anyone." Hermione responded.

"Don't worry. But now I see why my son is always sulking about "Granger"". She tried to do a Draco impression but ended up in giggles.

"Alright that's a enough wine for you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione commented laughing.

"I told you to call me Narcissa dear." Still laughing.

"Mhm Mrs. Malfoy seems to be crushing a bit 'Mione." Smirking at the two.

"No Ms. Peterson, I told you. I don't have a thing for little girls with light brown fizzy hair, but I do have a soft spot for little girls who think they can fight me."

"Ooo, better watch out Y/N. She's looking deadly." 'Mione replied.

Shaking my head and laughing. 

"Were indeed a bit tipsy." Giggling. "Ugh we need to get going, wait 'Mione why don't you come over for the night. You can call your parents from my house."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going before they figure out your getting a "minor" drunk."

We payed as neutral as possible and once we were outside all of us were in fits of giggles.

"Let's stop by my apartment and get Mrs. Malfoy changed before we end out." 

"You have a apartment here?" Narcissa asked

"It's my parents but the never really use it. I asked if could utilize it and they said it was alright."

"Okay, give me the address i'll apparate us."

I told her the address and we landed outside the door surprisingly.

Stepping inside the large windows showed natural light in the big studio apartment. The Malfoy wife took a look around before coming back for the transfiguration. I promised to bring her here again to show her around more thoroughly. 

"Can you maybe give me a pair of the clothing, I rather found them comforting." she asked

"Sure lemme just get your original clothing back and then I can get you a pair back at my house."

After a big debate if Mia should go back to her house first and then go back home with me. We ended up deciding just to head back home. 

We walked through the Leaky Cauldron and made it back to Diagon just after 2:00.

The being filled with people just filled me with dread. That feeling got more intense when I spotted a head full of blonde curls making a beeline for us. 

"Fucking aye" I sighed

"Whoa, Y/N never heard you speak like that." Hermione asked

I pointed to the woman making her way threw the crowd. And heard a groan from the girl beside me.

All three of us started at a pace to get a good distance between the beetle and us. But before we could step inside the floo and hand grabbed me.

"Ms. Peterson" the blonde drawled out.

"Skeeter, how wonderful to see you again." I said yanking my hand back.

"Yes, yes it is. Do you maybe have a minute for a quick talk?" Rita asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry, but I have some important business to get back to at my home."

"business? What kind of business Ms. Peterson?" Getting her quill ready to write.

"That's private information skeeter, I suggest you run along." Hermione stepped in.

"Oh hello Granger, how are things with Potter? Last I heard you had a huge breakdown and he left you in the dust." Giving her a sneer.

"How can that be true skeeter when she's dating someone in London. Us three were just with her having lunch." Looking at her up and down "Writing false articles doesn't seem like something you would do Rita. Hmm. Anyway we must be off I have a dinner with my father and some representatives from the Daily Prophet. Something about owning a part of the company I think. Hope you have a nice day Skeeter." Waving at the wide eyed blonde.

We ended up laughing when we fell out of the Floo. It took a few minutes for us to compose ourselves again. Once we deemed all of us alright they began their walk towards the entryway to look for the other people who were home already.

"Ah your finally home Y/N! Oh hello Hermione dear. I didn't know you were coming over." Mom found us with Dad trailing behind and what looked like both Malfoy males catching up.

"Hello Ms. Peterson, um no Y/N invited for the night. My parents are fighting so she offered to let me stay here until things calm down over there."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, alright then. But, we're having a private dinner tonight and i'm afraid your not going to be able to join us."

"That's quite alright. I'll just be in Y/N's room or in the library." she said smiling.

"Always the bookworm Hermione." then she shifted her attention back to me "Y/N we'll be having dinner at 5 tonight, until then the Malfoy's will be staying."

I winced a little at the fact that Lucius would be around Hermione but just went with it.

"Okay, me and 'Mione are going up to my room for a little bit. We'll be going down to the gardens after."

I could feel Lucius sending me angry glares but just kept moving up the staircase. 

When we made it to my room we were exhausted. So turning on the TV and laying on couch we fell both fell asleep to the sound of Joey Tribbiani saying his iconic catchphrase. "how you doin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway hope this made up for the long wait.


	4. A Birthday to Slay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally learns more and your Birthday isn't what you expected.

Y/N'S POV

"Miss Y/N" a tiny voice called. "Psss Miss Y/N"

I opened my eyes to see big wide eyes looking into me.

"AH!" I fell off the small couch and collided with Ducky "Merlin! Ducky don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Misses; Mistress wanted me to inform you that dinner is soon." 

"Thank you Ducks, you can go." I smiled lightly at the small elf and he popped away and left me with a slumbering Hermione.

**_"Oh fuck, dinner"_ **

I reeked of sweat from cuddling with 'Mione so I gently started to shake her awake.

"Ugh, stop. Merlin! I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did. " She said, cradling her head in her hands.

I just laughed at her. "Oh man, that's your fault girlfriend. Anyway, I'm going to get ready for dinner so do whatever."

I walked into the bathroom and the shower started to run while my clothes were magicked away. The windows showed that a few hours had passed since coming home and the sun was starting to set, pouring golden light throughout the whole room. Giving it an ethereal effect. 

Beauty definitely could be found in odd places.

Stepping through the glass door, I winced at the temperature a little bit. After getting used to the heat I started to relax. The water soothed a slight pain in my shoulders from carrying my satchel and helped with the uncomfortable feeling coming from my neck caused by sleeping on the armrest. Clicking my neck a few times, finally, let me realize how exhausted I was. Glancing at the mirror across the room, my reflection revealed an entirely different person than who was supposed to be there.

I had never grasped the idea that I was fully grown up now. And here, standing in a large shower naked and vulnerable was a 15 year to be 16-year-old girl.

After finishing removing the residue of the afternoon away and stepping out of the bathroom, I found Hermione passed out yet again, but this time sprawled out on my bed; head between pillows.

With the fireplace blazing, my body was getting dry quickly. Dragging my feet through the two wooden doors leading into my closet, I flicked the light switch on and started looking for something to wear for the last meal. Striding along the racks to search for something to wear I spotted a short black off-shoulder cape dress.

I didn't bother with a bra, but I did slip on some black lacy panties. Quickly finding some black wedged sandals I jotted down a small note to my sleeping friend and walked out the door.

Mama decided to push dinner for 7 since the Malfoy's had some family issues to deal with, which meant I slept for longer than planned. Pushing through the french wood doors that lead into a small sitting room, two dark brunettes, and three blondes were talking to each other.

"Oh, hello Y/N darling! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a good few hours? " My mama asked.

"Me and 'Mione fell asleep watching a show. She's been working one's socks off recently with summer school work; she hasn't had any time to relax at all! " I plopped next to her explaining.

"She needs loosening up a bit darling. Maybe sway her out of her house for a while this week before you three leave for Hogwarts next week." 

"Yeah... Maybe she'll stay for the rest of next week to relax. Is dinner anywhere done yet?"

"Yes, in fact, Ducky popped in and told us dinner was made 5 minutes ago. Come we have much to discuss. " Standing, she reached out her hand in invitation but before I could take it Draco came up and offered his arm as if to escort me to dinner.

"Um, you want to walk with me?" he asked in a small voice. 

Hesitating for only a second I nodded my head lightly and clutched his arm. He accompanied out and walked in the direction of the dining room.

"You look pretty good tonight." He finally said after walking silently.

"Thanks..." I drawled out pretty long.

Twisting my head back, Lucius looked triumphant, Narcissa looked slightly worried, and my parents just smiled weakly at me.

Continuing to walk through the halls, I felt Draco's eyes on me. He was observing me for sure, but when I looked up, he had an expression that I couldn't figure out. It felt odd to be walking side by side with him, so unnatural.

Reaching the dining room was like a weight being lifted off of me. I carefully detached myself from Draco's arm and moved towards the chair with my name inscribed with gold. Getting comfortable in my seat my father at the head of the table started the conversation steady trying not to get an exploding reaction from me.

"Y/N I want to start by apologizing, I should have talked to you when I agreed with the contract. And right now I wanna get you up to speed with everything."

"Thank you, Papa. Anyway, let's begin with the details of the contract."

"Right to business, good girl." Taking a sip of his wine. "Alright, let's go through the minor details before the bigger ones first dear."

"During your last two years at Hogwarts, you'll be allowed to be in outer relationships. As to let you live before you make your decision."

"Second, since you're a year older than Draco; we'll begin planning at the start of your 16th birthday." Mama chimed in.

"Wait, why are we already planning a wedding I still might not be going through with?" Looking between both adults.

"Darling, if IF you say yes on Draco's 16th birthday, we plan on immediately getting you two married. It would take about a year to plan the wedding, so we're going to use the gap between your 16th and 17th birthdays to plan it. We just want everything ready and in order." 

"Third, since you can have outer relationships we want you to at least have a good friendship with Draco." 

My eye twitched at that statement. I think my parents noticed too cause they continued with other details.

"We won't release an announcement until we get a final answer from you."

"Spending time with their family is gonna happen a few times a month."

"Our family vacations to Grandmama's summerhouse will involve them."

"And as you know, since your birthday is the day before you head back to school. We decided they will be staying with us."

Firmly keeping my sight on my plate, I finished dinner without another word and left.

I closed the doors behind me and walked to the Library.

With Hermione upstairs and hungover, my parents in the dining room with the Malfoy's, and my birthday right around the corner. I need some space.

The library fireplace looked as if someone had just been in there

**_"Hermione"_ **

I thanked whoever brought the girl to me. If it wasn't for her I would have been expelled for the worst grades Hogwarts would have seen. Even though she was technically younger than me (not taking into account the time turner), the girl was a great friend when she wasn't risking her life to save the other two-thirds of the golden trio.

The glass doors which led to our balcony deck was left slightly open

"Hello? 'Mione?"

A tea set was left behind and two different books sat beside a cup. She must have gone up before I got in. 

Calling a house-elf, I asked for new tea and some blueberry muffins. The sky was already dark and stars were starting to appear. I sat there with a cup of tea and watched the stars for a good hour.

A clearing of a throat made me jump.

"Can I talk to you, Y/N?" Draco looked at me.

"Well, I don't know Draco not talking seems to be your forte." I responded sarcastically.

"Y/N, please." 

I sat up and made my way to the door, but before I leave I turned to face Draco "You had so long to apologize but you never did. If you expected to just waltz right in here and think I would forgive you right off the bat, I- I don't know anymore Draco."

Shutting the doors firmly behind me. I walked to my art room to sketch a drawing. Maybe I'd fall asleep in there and nobody would be able to find me.

~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa's POV

I could tell the girl was holding back an outburst it was obvious. That eye twitch was a huge giveaway. But she managed not to say a word through the dinner. 

She left us in complete silence, no one knew who was going to clear the air so I gave up and started up a new conversation with Marina.

"Her birthday is on the 31st correct?" Both Petersons bobbed their heads "I'll help plan with you. How far have you gotten?"

"I tried to talk to her the last two weeks but didn't say much." sighing lightly "She doesn't really like parties too much anymore. After Philp's father passed, she had a hard time getting over the death. He was known to always be involved in her life."

"Some of us are convinced that she still isn't over his death. It was fast and unexpected." Philp chimed in

"I'll try talking to her, me and Y/N seem to have gained a little friendship over the last few days."

Dinner ended smoothly after Draco left to talk to her. Chances of her listening to my son were about slim to none. 

Leading towards her secret art room I discovered hoping she would be in there, I didn't know a lot about the huge house and didn't want to run around the huge place looking for her. Looking out of windows I finally saw the courtyard which was surrounded by the most gorgeous garden I had ever seen. 

An idea popped into my head regarding Y/N's birthday but I put it aside for later.

I noticed that most of the paintings that were hung on the walls were Y/N's. Her initials were painted in cursive gracefully in the right corner of every piece of hers. The whole hallway was full of different kinds of paintings from people to plants and animals.

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

What in the world?

There was clattering coming from the room and what sounded like muggle music playing.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

Peeking through the ajar doors, I saw a mesmerizing scene.

_I know you can show me_

The girl was standing in the middle of the room in a paint-stained jumper and Black pants. Her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun and barefoot she was.

"I can see where Draco got his 'sneak into a room' move" turning fully around to face me.

"Don't be mean, I came here to talk." my face broke into a smile. "What are you doing up here?"

Walking to a cabinet she pulled out firewhiskey and two crystal tumblers. "What do you think? I came to sulk and drink my problems away."

She climbed onto the table in the middle of the room criss-cross and poured us both a drink.

Furrowing my eyebrows at her I sat down and start to sip the drink.

"What's this song called?" I asked softly

"It's called "I want to know what love is", it's by Foreigner." Downing her firewhiskey she reached behind her and grabbed a pack of what looked like muggle cigarettes. Looking at me she gave me a look. "Don't start with me, I know I shouldn't but I do."

Raising a hand in surrender, I watched her take the small stick in between her fore and middle finger lighting it. Blowing the smoke away she finally took a breath and stared into space with a blank expression.

"Where's the music coming from?" I asked again.

"A record player." She got up from her seat and motioned for me to follow her. "My grandfather gifted it to me for my 10th birthday."

The player was slightly bigger than I imagined, it was settled in the corner with what looked like piles of discs surrounding it.

"These are vinyl records. The music is from these. Over time I bought a whole bunch of my favorite songs to play while I was in here painting." 

Switching out the records and made it start to spin another ridiculous muggle song came on. 

"What in Merlin is this song?!" 

"I wanna dance with somebody!" And to my amusement, the girl started to dance around the room.

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls_

_Loneliness calls_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody!_

With a cigarette between fingers and a tumbler holding the auburn liquid, she looked way too beautiful.

She grabbed my hand and spun me around, giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls we danced until the song ended.

Our dance ended with her arm and head resting on my shoulder and us swaying to the final sounds of the song. It had been the first time in a long time anyone danced with me like this. It felt perfect.

"Thanks for this, I don't normally let people do this with me." She pulled away and stared into my eyes. 

"It's no problem dear. I haven't danced like that since I was a child." I watched her sit in the same armchair from the last time watching the moon.

She sat silent for 5 minutes staring at the black sky.

"What was it like growing up with siblings?" she asked quietly 

"It was hectic definitely. I was the youngest which meant that my older sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix were closer." I grabbed the cigarette from her and took in the smoke from it. "We were always together, more even before they started school. Never once did I do something without them, it was always us three."

"After Andy was kicked out, Bella made it her own mission to bring her back to us. But even after the death of Voldemort events of the past still provoked my sister from coming home to us." I said sitting next to her.

"So about your birthda-" 

Putting her hand up she stopped me "Please don't, I know my mother is already making it worse than I imagine it to be. Big ball or even a huge party."

"But it's your 16th, isn't that like a big deal in the Muggle world?" I genuinely asked "You couldn't have hated your birthday's forever. What's the best birthday you can remember?"

"I- I don't know Mrs. Malfoy, it's personal." She was holding back.

"Y/N when you and I are alone, I want you to call me Narcissa. And trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Alright fine, it was my 10th birthday and we spent it in a cottage my family owns. On the day of my birthday, they used fairy lights as the main lighting for the whole night. It was so intimate and special, it was also the last birthday I spent with my grandfather before he passed."

She stared at me for a second before standing up and walking to her standing desk for a book and pencil.

"Stay still and try to relax." She swung her legs across the chair and started to sketch.

We stayed like that for 30 minutes straight; in that time she changed the music, polished off the bottle of Firewhiskey, and smoked 3 more cigarettes.

"Alright, I'm done! You can move now."

Moving to her standing desk, she tutted me when I tried to see the sketches.

"You'll see them in time Narcissa." She laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed, thanks for this." Smiling at me she left.

The room had a different feel when it was silent, not counting the click of my heels. I could tell why she loved it up here, closing the doors behind me, I started my walk towards Marina's room. I had a party to plan.

~~~~~~~~~

Y/N'S POV

The rest of the week went by faster than I had expected which sucked. Hermione ended up telling her parents she was staying with us for my birthday and our departure for Hogwarts. I felt a lot more at ease with her around.

During the week my mother had been planning my birthday party and to my surprise, she didn't bother me about it. But when I asked, she just responded with a simple ' _It's a special surprise, now go bother Hermione'._ So with all the extra time, I started a new pastel piece. I used the drafted sketches of Narcissa and decided to use pastels for the project. Hermione ended up moving to the guest room on the other side of the house while the Malfoy parents to my dismay set up shop across from my room.

But here I was staring at my ceiling, wide awake the morning of my 16th birthday. I heard the older Malfoys leave for breakfast and debate if they should knock and say 'happy birthday'. But ultimately ended up just going downstairs.

Propping myself on my elbows I saw a pile of presents and cards on my coffee table while to my right a floral arrangement was presented dramatically, the vanilla colored card had the words **_'From love, Mama and Papa'_**.

I sat up and turned to face the windows, before getting up Ducky popped in.

"Oh! Happy Birthday Misses! Mistress told me to inform you everyone is eating in the sunroom. Not to wear anything formal just your pajamas!"

Smiling and nodding He popped away without any other word. I got up and threw my hair into a messy ponytail, then left the room barefoot not caring at all.

To make matters worse all the curtains in the hallways were open which meant the morning sun was blasting my eyes, it worsened the headache I woke up with. All the portraits started to give me birthday wishes and a whole group of them even started to sing. 

I hadn't even been up for 5 minutes and my day was already pissing me off.

Making it to the grand staircase I looked down the balcony to see golden and black balloons. Plus on the balcony railing, a huge banner with the words written in cursive said **_'Happy 16th Birthday Y/N!'_** was hanging up.

Barf.

The hallways were filled with people carrying food or decorations for the party. Now normally my mother would just have our elf staff be catering but this year she went out, instead of the elf staff she hired a magical catering service. This meant every person I passed was staring at me intensely.

Picking up the pace my feet found the sunroom. Everyone was already inside eating so once again I was the last to arrive.

"Happy birthday darling! I had the house elves make a big breakfast today!" My mama came over and gave me kisses.

"Hmph" I walked past everyone and made my way to the long table full of food. Everything smelt divine except for the custard-filled donuts.

I grabbed a breakfast tray and placed a bowl of fruits, a plate of toast, some pancakes, a bowl of oatmeal, etc. The tray was way too heavy to carry back to my room so I asked an elf to pop it into my room and make sure it would be warmed. 

"Darling where are you going?" My mom asked.

"You said to relax before tonight, so that's what I'm doing, relaxing." I responded while pouring Kahlua into my coffee.

"But we have a bunch of guests coming early, don't you wanna welcome them?"

"Bet you did invite a bunch of people" I muttered.

"Y/N.." My father said sternly

"Well, I'm not lying am though either! You probably invited more ministry officials to this _party_ than our own family!" I turned to face them fully. "Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful for the gifts, floral arrangements, little surprises. But seriously, I don't want a bunch of people that are strangers to me coming into my house singing to me. I want my close friends and family around."

I grabbed Hermione's hand while walking out and declared to everyone not to bother us until everyone had arrived and the party had full swing started.

With 'Mione in hand, I marched us into the kitchens and asked for another tray of snacks. After our quick stop, we didn't stop until we're fully in my room and watching tv. I didn't care if someone walked in on us, this is what we're doing, whether they like it or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 5 pm when Narcissa knocked frantically against the door demanding to let her in. 

"Alright! Alright! Hold our horses!" I walked over and swung the doors open. "What is your problem?!"

"You have to start getting ready, people are starting to arrive and want to meet you." She pushed past me and stood in the middle of my room. "And don't tell me to tell everyone they have to wait to see you!" 

"Goddamn woman, I was going to start a shower!" I said grabbing a flute of champagne. "How many people are here already?"

"At least 30 people have arrived. And to answer your upcoming question, we invited at least 110 people." She plucked the flute out of my hand and drowned it one go. "You need to stop drinking, it's becoming a problem for you."

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom after Hermione suddenly emerged from my bathroom doors. Giving her a weird look I walk into the room and just smile.

Inside was a hot bubble bath with candles scattered around. Rose petals were everywhere and light music was playing.

"Hermione wanted to do something for you and this was your early present." Narcissa came up behind me and pushed me lightly towards the bath.

"Heh, it looks like a scene from one of those cheesy romance movies." I started to throw up my hair and rested my hands on my robe ties giving the hint to Narcissa to kindly leave.

Take your time, the party doesn't even for another hour." She smiled at me and closed the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~

The tubs had heating charms on them, so I stayed in the bathroom for 30 minutes. Most of the candles I blew out for wanting only natural light for the room. 

Throughout the bath more and more sounds were coming downstairs, the party had started. 

Reluctantly, I got out of the tub and slowly walked to my closet. I had picked out an outfit the day before not wanting to infuriate my mother with my tardiness. Hermione had helped pick it out, her exact words were _'Show them your beauty, make them envious of you'_. Her words made me laugh my ass off.

Apparently, the theme of the party was gold and black, which made me pick out a black off-shoulder dress with long kimono sleeves. It fitted at the waist and then flowed to the floor with a single slit running up to my mid-thigh. The jewelry was just some gold necklaces stacked and some earrings. And my shoes were black heels with straps.

I charmed my hair into a bun and applied some makeup. After adding golden gel to the black liner and some gold lipstick, there was a knock at my door.

"Y/N? Are you ready?" My dad asked

"Yeah, give me a minute!" I finished strapping in my wand holster and walked out.

"Darling, you look beautiful." He offered his arm and we were off. "So, there was a change of location. Instead of the ballroom, the party is in the courtyard."

"Why is it in the courtyard?" I tried peeking through the windows but couldn't see anything. "How many people DID you invite?! Narcissa said only 110 but the courtyards bigger than the ballroom."

"You'll see." He just smiled and kept walking.

The glass french doors that lead to the courtyard staircase was wide open and what sounded like hushed murmurs were heard. We walked out and everyone yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

But I wasn't in any way startled, I was only focused on the setting in front of me.

Fairy lights hung across every tree and there were floating candles everywhere. It was the exact setting of my 10th birthday.

With my mouth agape, we started down the stone stairs, and soon I was surrounded by people I didn't recognize. Every person was wishing me the best and I only stood there and nodded. I found Hermione standing around the refreshments and made a beeline for her.

"Hermione!" Waving her down, I quickly ran to her. "She-"

"I know, I know. It took me a minute before I realized what she did." She popped a chocolate truffle in her mouth. "Speaking of the devil." Waving a finger behind me, Narcissa was standing with her husband, son, and what looked like her sister Bellatrix Black

They were standing with my parents and speaking to the Parkinsons. My mother bellowed me over and cursed inwardly. I slammed a plate of strawberries into Hermione's hand and started my walk over. The Parkinsons left us to speak to one another as I approached.

"Happy Birthday darling, Cissa here told us about your 10th birthday and we decided to recreate it!" My mom exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy for telling my family about my favorite birthday which I specifically said was personal and private. " I gave her a fake smile.

Everyone around me must have noticed some tension cause they looked between Narcissa and myself.

"So your Y/N Peterson, I'm Bellatrix Black." She gave me a hand to shake. "Happy 16th birthday."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Madame Black." I took her hand while I snatched a flute of champagne from a nearby waiter.

Slow music started playing and everyone started to pair up for a dance.

"Y/N, they're starting the music wanna share a dance?" Draco asked 

I hesitated for a minute before downing my champagne and taking his hand. I heard a small _'Oh, wow'_ and smirked.

"You look great tonight Y/N." He put his hand around my waist and took my other hand. "So, what did you'd do today?"

"That's a great conversation starter Malfoy. Can't take a guess as to what I've been doing." 

"Well, no you're very private and you really only talk to Granger."

"Malfoy, you realized you just answered your own question, right?" I raised a brow at him. "You're stupid sometimes Malfoy."

"Y/N, listen to me for a sec, okay?" When I started to pull away he tightened his grip. "No wait just listen, please."

"You have 1 minute to spit out Malfoy." I looked up to sneer at his face, but when I saw him, all I saw was a crestfallen expression. "Oh, I'm sorry for being harsh, um go ahead Malfoy" 

"I am truly sorry for what I did that summer, I was stupid and naive. And I know I should've apologized a lot sooner. Look I don't expect you to accept right away but just know that I do really regret my actions."

Staring at his face I just nodded and continued with the dance.

"Also I don't want to get married trust me, and It's not you, your wonderful It's just I rather have you as a friend than a wife." He kept dancing and when the song finally ended I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I- can eventually forgive you, but not right now. And don't give up on Potter, maybe stop calling scar head and he'll start pinning you back." I smirked lightly at him.

Jaw dropped I walk away sporting the best smile ever.

The rest of the night went a lot smoother than I imagined it to be. Pansy and Hermione ended up having a very civil conversation while Astoria, Daphne Greengrass, and I sat together during dinner.

Avoiding the Malfoy matriarch proved to be a challenge itself. And the two Black sisters must have been closer than I expected, cause the black curled headed witch tried to pry me away from people to talk to the double-color haired woman.

But overall the night went well. That was until the final guests left and it was just me and Hermione in the courtyard gathering some leftover food for our last night before being shipped off to school.

"Y/N, may I talk to you?" I jumped at the sound of the woman behind me and Hermione ended up sneaking away without another word.

"No Narcissa, no you may not." Trying to walk away, she grabbed my wrist and halted my movement. "Seriously Narcissa let me go."

"Not until you let me speak." She looked deep into my eyes trying to plead without speaking. "Just let me apologize Y/N!"

Forcing my hand away and snatching my heels, I so smartly took off after everyone left, taking off up the stairs I knew Narcissa was following me.

"Y/N wait! Y/N will you stop!" She fell behind a bit which meant I got an advantage. Finding my art room I shut the door and just pray that she doesn't find me.

Fortunately, the older witch ended up finding me only 2 minutes later.

"Just let me talk Y/N!" Walking towards the door she grabbed both my arms and pushed me against the wall. "You're not leaving until you let me talk Y/N."

Trying to fight her off I start crying and just admit to defeat. "Narcissa please, just let me go." 

She removed her hands from my arms but placed her hands on each side of my head trapping me in. Not wanting to even look at her I keep my eyes to the ground and try to control my breathing. 

"Y/N, look at me." Placing two fingers under my chin, she pushed my head up and I locked up eyes with hers and ended up getting lost in those pure chocolate orbs.

"I'm so sorry darling, please trust me. I never wanted you to feel like I just came up in here to suck up information and then move on. We all wanted you to have a memorable birthday and I wanted it to be special for you." Moving from my chin, she cupped my cheek. "I never thought you would be so upset dear, please just trust me."

I finally took in the distance between us and could practically smell her perfume. But that didn't stop me from switching from her eyes to her soft-looking lips. 

She was so close to my body I was sure she could feel my heartbeat thumping.

The feeling must have been mutual cause one of us started moving our faces forward. 

Once our lips connected, it was like fireworks going off in my body.

Again she moved her hands, but this time she placed them harshly on my hips. My hands found themselves together behind her neck, keeping her in place. The kiss was gentle at first but ended up getting heated up cause before I knew it, my legs were lifted from the ground and my ankles locked around her back. That kiss could only be described as possessive, putting more pressure on my waist, she bit down on my lip which drew blood but swiped her tongue across the damage to soothe the pain.

We ended the kiss with our foreheads pushed together and breathing heavily. I think at that moment I finally realized that I had just kissed Narcissa Malfoy.

_**"Oh god, oh my god!"**_

I hopped off of her and back away, I needed to get far away from her. 

"Y/N, don't leave just, let's talk." Trying to get closer I kept moving away. "Y/N please?"

"I- I can't Narcissa I- just, I need to go." Those eyes were going to kill me. 

Walking out the door, I didn't hear her heels and just continued back to my room where hopefully Hermione would have a movie set up.

 _ **"I just kissed Narcissa Malfoy."**_ Touching my lips, I didn't know what to think.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Hermione asked as I walked into my room.

"I had to go grab something and found it wasn't there, um what are we watching?" Lying smoothly I sat back and snacked on some finger sandwiches. 

That train to Hogwarts couldn't come any sooner.


End file.
